


Wake Unto

by celli



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For thestarsexist: SGA, McKay/Sheppard, languor, remnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Unto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarsexist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/gifts).



When John woke up, the painkillers had almost entirely worn off, leaving him with the remnants of an ache in his hip and the artificial languor of the drugs. He stretched the side of his body that wasn't tender and yawned.

"How do you feel?" Rodney was watching him over the top of his laptop.

"It's not so bad. Everything hurts, but kind of..." John yawned again. "Kind of in slow motion, you know?"

"You'll speed up fast enough when the painkillers wear off," Rodney said.

"I'll just make you go get more."

Rodney looked at him for a second, and then he cracked the first smile John had seen from him since the walls started collapsing. "You do that," he said. He propped his feet up on the bed, and John fell asleep again to the sound of Rodney's typing, and the feel of warm feet against his good leg.


End file.
